As They Die
by cats of golden moons
Summary: How do the Percy Jackson characters feel as they die? What are their last moments like? I have taken a bunch of dead characters and are letting YOU see how they died from THEIR perspective. SHOULD THIS BE T?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, even though I wish I did. Rick Rioridan owns it, and I'm lucky to be able to play with his characters in his world. Everything that's in quotes was taken from pages 327-328 of The Last Olympian. **

**This fanfiction is basically me taking a lot of Percy Jackson characters and writing about them at the moments of their death. I will take suggestions about who should die next, and will probably use them. **

**I got the idea from Pinefur who wrote this sort of thing with Warriors characters. It's called ****Last Chance to Breathe**** and it's really good, so go read it if you like ****As They Die****.**

**Don't expect any updates until AT LEAST July 27****th****, as I'm going to sleep away camp. This applies to my other stories as well. **

Chapter 1

"There is no throne to Nemesis," I growled. "No throne to my mother." I looked at Kronos, the Titan lord whom I had pledged allegiance to. Then I looked at Percy Jackson, the demigod who had saved my life back in the Labyrinth. I thought about how I had let him save my life, but then I had turned around and pledged allegiance to Kronos. That wasn't balance. It wasn't right.

"That's right! Strike them down! They deserve to suffer." Kronos cried as he tried to get up. It looked like he'd manage, but he stumbled. I wondered what to do. Should I go stand by Percy? I owed him my life, but Kronos would kill me. Or should I stand next to Kronos and fight for him? I had pledged allegiance to him, but was this right? Which side should I stand by?

Percy spoke up. "You said your mom is the goddess of balance. The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys." I realized that he was right. Not Kronos. Destroying everything isn't balance. You have to build the equivalent of whatever you destroy. I decided to be true to my mother.

I looked at Hephaestus' sizzling throne. The satyr, Grover, was playing his reed pipes. I swayed to it, but I was no longer in that throne room. That room with Kronos crouched on the floor, with Percy standing there looking at me, with Grover playing his reed pipes, with that injured girl, Annabeth Chase, lying at the base of Athena's throne. Athena was her mother. _Mother_...............

That song filled me with something that I hadn't experienced since I was very small. I couldn't find the words for it, that feeling. Suddenly, it came to me. _Nostalgia_. I was wishing to see a better day, a beautiful day. I was wishing to be anywhere but here. I was wishing with all my heart and soul, and suddenly I knew what to do.

I charged, but not at Percy Jackson, the one who had saved my life. Not at Annabeth Chase, still lying at the base of her mother's throne. Not at Grover, the satyr who worked so hard. No, I charged at Kronos, the Titan lord. I didn't know where his fatal spot was, so I hoped for the best. I wasn't thinking clearly.

While he was still kneeling on the floor, I brought down my sword on the neck of Kronos, the lord of time, the Titan, the one who I had given my life to.

The blow should have killed Kronos instantly, but it didn't. Instead, my blade shattered. I fell back in agony. Grasping my pain-wracked stomach, I realized what had happened. A shard of my own sword had ricocheted and pierced my armor. The sword which I had sharpened so much, enough to make it deadly for even a small wound, would ultimately kill me.

Through the pain, I saw Kronos rise unsteadily. "Treason," he snarled. The satyr's music kept playing, and grass grew around my body. I was remembering Nemesis' promise: that one day I would tip the balance of power and give the minor gods respect. How was I to keep that promise now? Now that I lay here dying, with grass growing around my body, how was I to keep that promise?

I stared at Percy Jackson, my face tight with pain. I managed to get my message across to Percy with just seven words, which were about all I could mangage. "Deserve better," I gasped. "If they just............had thrones......"

Growling angrily, Kronos stomped his foot. I knew that he was just speeding up what would have been a long and painful death for me, and for that I thank him. I did not have to suffer as much as other heroes. The floor ruptured around me, and I fell through a fissure—straight into open air.

As I fell, I knew I would achieve Elysium. I had been a hero at the end, when I tried to kill Kronos. And as I fell, I could see the sky. The beautiful blue sky. I hit the concrete and the world became blue. Beautiful, deep blue everywhere.


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I wanted to start a couple new stories, but As They Die is really cluttering my conscience. I was thinking that I could keep the chapter I've got up now, but make it an oneshot and change the title. (Also, I need ideas for a new title if I'm going to do that.) **

** The story would become an oneshot about Ethan's death. If you want me to keep adding chapters, I will, but only if 5 or more people want me to keep it going. If not, I'll make it a oneshot. Thanks, guys!**

**-Cats **


End file.
